


Forty-Five on the Thirteenth

by 2plumsandagherkin



Series: Thirteenth [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: Mulder gets a 'non-vanilla' treat for his Birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Unremarkable house, no spoilers. 
> 
> This is hopefully going to become part of a series. They will jump around in time and won’t necessarily be connected except for the fact that they all take place on a Friday the 13th.

 

Early morning, Friday the 13th of October, 2006

 

According to those inclined to believe such superstitions, today was supposed to be a very unlucky day. Mulder felt it was all too appropriate that this was also the day of his 45th birthday. He didn't normally care much one way or another about birthdays and getting older, but he had made an unfortunate discovery a few days earlier after getting out of the shower.

"Scully?" He called downstairs. "Where are your tweezers?" He had been riffling through the bathroom drawers and cabinets, sifting through the mind-boggling assortment of first aid supplies, personal toiletries, brushes, combs, clips and other assorted grooming implements that filled the storage spaces.

"I'll get them Mulder," came her voice from lower level of their house. Scully knew that even with specific directions he would have a hard time finding them. "Do you have a sliver that you need me to help with?"

"Um, no… it's okay," came his vague reply.

Scully entered the bathroom. "You don't want me to pull it out for you?"

"I don't have a sliver."

"Then what do you need them for? Are you shaping your eyebrows?" she teased.

Mulder had turned away from her and started re-fastening a towel around his waist. Considering how often they were naked together, the sudden show of modesty worried her.

"Mulder? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Can you just hand me the tweezers Scully?"

She handed them to him and then ran her hand down his arm. "Why can't you tell me what you need them for?" She could see he was actually blushing now.

Mulder sighed heavily. "Jesus Christ, I thought I could pluck it and forget it was ever there,” he muttered. “I found a grey pube."

"Oh Mulder. God, that's it?"

"Leave me alone Scully." He was pouting now.

"But you have lots of grey hairs. And I love each and every one of them." Scully stroked his cheek reassuringly, not about to give into his tantrum over aging. "You are starting to look downright distinguished," she added, kissing him.

"Yeah but I don't need to look 'distinguished' down there."

He'd been bitchy and irritable ever since.

Now in the quiet early morning light of their bedroom, Scully was determined to start his birthday off the best way she could think of.

He was sleeping on his side, facing away from her. She spooned up behind him and lightly stroked through the line of hair leading south from his belly button. It didn't take long for his body to start responding, even if he didn't fully wake himself. She closed her hand over his stiffening cock, stroking lazily until he woke with a groan.

"Happy birthday Mulder," she whispered in his ear before kissing him just behind his jaw. She slid her knee in between his legs; her way of telling him to stay where he was and let her control their positions. She continued stroking him to full attention, her forehead resting against his back. She loved breathing him in, even after so many years his scent would always be comforting, like home.

She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and said, "Stay there." She pulled back the covers on the bed and then rolled over to retrieve a small bottle of lube from her bedside table. Drizzling a small amount in the palm of her hand, she went back to work.

"Mmmm Scully," he mumbled sleepily as she coated his length. She didn't really need the lube for this part of her plan, but wanted it close by and figured there was no harm in making this little warm-up the best it could be.

He was warm and solid in her hand as she continued to vary her strokes from root to tip, occasionally circling his head. As his arousal grew, she backed off and sat up so she was sitting next to his hips.

"I want you to relax and trust me now. Do you trust me Mulder?"

"God Scully, do you really have to ask me that?"

She reached for the bottle of lube once again and also grabbed a latex glove she happened to have ready. "I need you to trust me, and relax for this." She gloved up and coated her middle finger generously, then reached to slide her finger down the crease of his ass. She felt him inhale sharply when he realized where she was headed. She started by just circling the outside of his anus, relaxing him to the idea of being touched there.

"Are you okay with this so far?"

"Yeah," he replied. She could feel his hips moving ever so slightly, seeming to push back towards her seeking more pressure.

She squeezed even more lube onto his opening, coating her finger once again before telling him, "Take a deep breath." As he inhaled, she slipped her finger inside and held still. "Okay?" she confirmed with him.

"Very.”

Slowly, she started to draw her finger in and out, pushing a little deeper each time. As she felt him relax, she started varying her angle and circling her finger, preparing to insert a second digit. When he seemed to be comfortable with two fingers, she curved them and quickly located her goal.

Mulder felt a totally different sensation when she found his prostate. “Keep breathing Mulder,” Scully reminded him. At first, he felt a fluttering throughout his abdomen, but then just, wow.

As she continued stroking and nudging with her fingers, he could feel the sensations throughout his pelvis and all the way down his throbbing shaft.

“How does it feel?” she asked in a sultry voice.

“Aaawesome” he groaned. “Why have we never done this before? You’ve been holding out on me." 

“Well then, there are lots of new things we can try after today.”

Scully continued sliding her fingers in and out, nudging against the sensitive structure. Mulder’s breath kept catching, and every so often when she hit it just right, his cock would surge and release a few drops of fluid. “Oh fuck Scully…. Uuunnnggghhh yeah.” She put her other hand back into service stroking his cock.

Mulder wasn’t going to last long, but he didn’t care. His whole pelvic region was humming in pleasure and he could feel a tingling in his scalp. He mused that she might really blow his mind this time.

When it started, it felt deeper and stronger than usual. An immense pressure built, and Mulder could feel his release rushing forth, bursting from his body, liberally spattering the sheets with each pulse of his climax. Scully stayed with him through each euphoric contraction, slowing her movements to further draw out his pleasure.

She withdrew her fingers and discarded the glove while Mulder rolled onto his back, staring glassy-eyed at the ceiling while his vision cleared and the ringing in his ears ceased.  

“Have I finally rendered you speechless?”

“Wow Scully. Just….wow. Is that some secret doctor trick you learned?”

“Not quite. We were taught to locate the prostate glad on patients, not how to give them mind-blowing orgasms. That was an extra-curricular activity. Not on patients, I should clarify,” she added with a smile

“Those must have been some fun study groups.”

“Well, I’m glad med-school paid off then. Prostate health is important for men your age.”

Mulder shot her a look.

“Oh Mulder, it’s only fair. Think of all the free breast exams you’ve given me over the years.”

He gently pulled her down and turned them so that he hovered over her body. “You’re right Scully. It’s been a whole day since I last examined them.”

 

-End


End file.
